


I Wager

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter follows the previous but is one of two possible endings. The second choice is the following chapter.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you really think you can out drink me?"

"I am certain of it. Care for a brotherly wager?" 

"Always. Ten galleons says I have to carry you home."

"And ten galleons to me if I have to carry you. Deal?"

"Done."

"Bottoms up, little brother!"

"I'm two minutes older than you!"

"But you _are_ two centimeters shorter."

"Not where it counts."

"Certainly not. There you are perfect."

"Look over at the end of the bar. What's _he_ doing here?"

"Let's go."

*****

"Pay up, brother."

"You didn't carry me, he did."

"Who? 

"Him."

"We didn't?"

"We did."

"I'm never drinking again."

"Wanna bet?"


	2. I Wager 2.0

The two ginger-haired men slowly gathered their clothes, dressing in a silence born of years of mischief and mayhem.

"Dear sweet little lion," one whispered as they gazed upon the dark messy head sleeping in the overly large bed.

"He was the King of the Jungle last night," the other snickered to his brother's silent laughter.

"Let's get out of here before his-"

"Don't say _better_ half-"

" _Other_ half comes looking for him." 

The first man shuddered slightly, "Don't know what we were thinking really."

"I think we weren't thinking at all."

"Come on. Hurry!"

"Gentlemen. Leaving so soon?"

"Fuck!"

*****

"Snape! Shit." They both stood clutching their chests, faces slightly pale.

"Sneaking around like-"

"Yes?" the man asked smoothly, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"We were just leaving. Right, brother?" 

"Immediately." 

Snape waved his wand and they felt his magic lock and ward the door.

"We're fucked, aren't we?"

"Not yet." The man sat down on the edge of the bed. "However, you soon will be."

"Sev'rus?" Harry mumbled, stretching his legs out from beneath the blankets. 

"How was it?" Snape asked. 

"Bloody brilliant." Harry gave an impish smile.

"Good." Dark eyes trained on the twins. "My turn."


	3. I Wager 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the previous but is one of two possible endings. The second choice is the following chapter.

"What are we going to do?" the first man whispered as he opened the door, his brother trailing behind.

"Obliviate each other," the second replied.

"The sooner the better."

There was a moment of silence before a wide smile spread across one freckled face.

"There _was_ that thing he did with his tongue." 

Feeling his brother's breath on his neck, he begged, "Don't mention it."

"Can't _wait_ to try it out on you." A hand reached down and palmed his hardening cock through his trousers.

"Let's get a room." 

A soft moan escaped as tongues tangled and teeth clashed.

"Yessss."

*****

"Sleep well, Albus?" his brother asked as he casually pretended to wash the dirty glasses behind the bar.

"Like a baby, Aberforth. The rooms are much more hospitable than they once were," the older man said as he stroked his long white beard, seemingly lost in thought.

"The clientèle has improved as well." He watched his brother flush slightly before recovering his normal stately façade.

"You are quite correct," Albus replied, blue eyes twinkling. "I do believe I'll see you again next week."

"I'm sure," the barman snickered as the door of the inn swung closed behind the old wizard.


	4. A Safe Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows chapter two rather than chapter three. It's the second of two alternate endings.

Harry sat in the corner of the dingy room, the thread bare armchair offering little comfort. His eyes were fixed, however, on the three men entwined before him. The headboard beat rhythmically against the wall behind it as his lover entered one and was entered by the other of the ginger-haired twins. His long black hair swung in front of his face as he rocked between them, eyes blazing with lust. It had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and with Severus he'd seen a lot. Harry reached into his pants and took his turgid cock in hand.

*****

Harry swiped his thumb over the head of his prick and bit his lip as he watched. Severus had demanded silence and none were about to break it lest he put an end to the proceedings. In spite of the delicious position he was in, Harry knew he would do it too. He'd made _that_ mistake himself, only once but it was enough to learn the lesson well. Sometimes Severus needed to hear Harry screaming like a Banshee but other times all he wanted was the sound of their breathing, his balls slapping against Harry's smooth arse as they fucked.

*****

George reveled in the sensation of Snape fucking him; it was hard and fast but the timing was impeccable as he hammered George's prostate every other thrust. How that man could be so precise even as he was also being fucked, George had no idea. Clearly when he talked of mastering himself, he was an expert. And seeing Fred's face, doubled George's pleasure; the man was completely lost in the tight heat of the Potions Master. They both were a little surprised he was willing to be taken. But is a Slytherin ever above using others for his own pleasure?

*****

Fred thrust forward but Snape was the one setting the pace, pushing himself back against Fred's cock before pushing forward into George. Fred licked at the sweaty pale skin before him and nipped at the older wizard's bony shoulders. Clearly, everything they'd done with Harry the night before, he'd learned from the master. The young wizard was quite lucky, Fred thought as he felt Snape clench around him. They were all getting close, bodies slicked with sweat, panting from the exertion of maintaining the brutal rhythm. Fred gripped Snape's hips tightly and took the initiative, speeding them along towards Nirvana.

*****

Severus plunged into George as Fred thrust forward into him, his hand pulling Severus's hair into a ponytail as if it was the reins on a noble stallion. George tweaked Severus's nipples with one hand while he fisted his own cock with the other. Severus braced himself above George's body one hand on either shoulder, gripping tightly. Harry pumped his prick furiously as Severus's pace picked up, his sallow skin contrasting with the fair but freckled skin of his new lovers. Harry knew Severus was close when he grunted and looked for his green-eyed lover before he came, roaring, "Now!"

*****

In a three strokes Harry was coming in white hot spurts over his hand and the floor. George shot between his body and Snape's, the ropes of come decorating his stomach and chest. Severus shot deep into George and clenched his arse as he came, Fred following immediately before collapsing onto Snape's back.

After a few moments Severus said dryly, "If you would be so kind, Mr. Weasley, as to remove your person from mine so that I might disengage myself from your brother, it would be most appreciated." 

Harry was smiled, then snickered, and then began to laugh hysterically.

*****

"What, Mr. Potter, do you find so amusing?" Snape intoned darkly, although the position he had taken, spread-eagled on the bed, made it impossible to take him seriously.

"You are the only person in the world who can talk like that after you brain has exploded out through your prick!" Harry continued laughing and Fred and George looked between them and burst out laughing. 

"Messrs Weasley, might I remind you who is in charge here," Snape said with one brow raised. "I expect you to be gone when I return." He walked to the bathroom and closed the door quietly.

*****

Harry threw himself onto the large bed with the twins.

"Blimey, Harry!" George said looking back at the him. "How do you do it? You have that snake wrapped around your little finger."

Harry smiled a wicked grin. "I let him _think_ he's in charge," and Harry waving his wand, revealed a tattoo, just over his left buttock, which read _Property of Severus Snape._

"Better go before he comes back, if you want to do this again soon." Harry yawned before he snuggled down into the blankets and dozed off.

Fred and George grinned widely and hurried out the door.


End file.
